Legofanchertsey: An Adventure
Chapter 1: Ronin Battle One day, LegoFanChertsey was fighting Dark Ronin. But he was smashed too much! He read his passport for any elites. Then, he saw one! Chapter 2: The Way of the Hammer To get the elite, he had to smash 25 Mantis Statues, 25 Maelstrom Anvils, 25 Horse Staues, and 25 Fish Statues. So he smashed them. As he smashed the last Mantis Statue, an aerial came out of his passport. Suddenly, a Nexus Force fighter plane dropped a crate. Chapter 3: It's Club Time! Legofanchertsey opened the crate. Inside was a club. He grabbed it. Then he jumped at the Ronin. The Ronin were no match for Legofanchertsey. He took out ten in 40 swings. This club was awesome. Due to his great power, he became a ninja. But he was a spy for the pirates too. The leader of the ninjas, Numb Chuck, told him to fight a dragon. Chapter 4: The Force Field Legofanchertsey was also given a ninja hood. Numb Chuck told him to put it on when he was near the force field at the ruins filled with Ronin. He would pass through it. So that's what he did. Soon he found a path and a lab. He went past the lab and into a cave. Chapter 5: Dragons! In the cave, there were a few other minifigs. Legofanchertsey and the other minifigs worked together to smash Blastbreath and his Ronin minons. Legofanchertsey got out a crossbow and shot the cave roof. It fell down onto the dragon's head. The dragon smashed. Suddenly Legofanchertsey saw the aerial come out of his passport. Soon a crate fell down. Chapter 6: Red Ninja Hood In the crate was a red ninja hood. It was the same as a normal ninja hood but it gave you more Imagination. Legofanchertsey walked back when he fell over. The ground cracked and he fell, and fell, and fell. He landed in a vortex. There was a stone path. There was a man with a top hat. Chapter 7: The Darkitect Legofanchertsey could not see the man's face. The man suddenly grew bigger until he was a ghost-like Maelstrom monster with a skeleton face. "YOU WILL BE INFECTED!" said the thing. Legofanchertsey was scared. The thing slammed its staff into the ground. Legofanchertsey grabbed onto the staff. "WHAT!? A LITTLE FLEA WANTS TO STOP ME!" said the thing. "I AM THE DARKITECT!" Chapter 8: The Battle Legofanchertsey jumped onto the Darkitect's hat. Then he slammed his club. "Noooo!" said the Darkitect. He absorbed the vortex to power him up and there was an explosion. legofanchertsey was sent flying bck to the platform. Chapter 9: Stromsmasher Lane Legofanchertsey saw a female Space Mauraderer. "Hello," said the Space Marauder. "My name is Stromsmasher Lane, sister of Sky Lane, Velocity Lane and Peppermint Lane. I saw you coming out of a exploding purple vortex." Chapter 10: Grim Dashio "Yes, I did," said Legofanchertsey. "OK"said Stromsmasher Lane. "Was the vortex Maelstrom?" she asked. "Yes," said Legofanchertsey. "OK," she said. "Did you see any Darkitects?" "Yes" said Legofanchertsey. Suddenly, an Elite ronin named Grim Dashio attacked! Chapter 11: Run!! Legofanchertsey and Stromsmasher ran away from Grim Dashio. he was too strong for both of them- even though they had powerful weapons. Luckily They saw a small space ship owned by the stromlings. Chapter 12: Blast off! Legofanchertsey hijacked the spaceship and escaped with Stromsmasher. They were chased by maelstrom starfighters. legofanchertsey shot them down. Category:Stories Based on Players Category:Current Gameplay Era